Towa Herschel
Towa Herschel (トワ・ハーシェル Towa Hāsheru) ist die Präsidentin des Schülerrats (Student Council) und sozusagen eine Musterschülerin, die stets hart am Arbeiten ist. Vergangenheit Über Towas Kindheit ist nichts bekannt, lediglichlich über ihre nahe Vergangeneheit erfährt man etwas. Towa kam vor einem Jahr an Thor's Military Academy und wurde für das ARCUS-Projekt ausgewählt. Sie galt schon damals als Musterschülerin und verdiente sich sogar beim Adel Respekt. Zusammen mit Crow Armbrust, George Nome und Angelica Rogner arbeitete sie am Orbal Bike und zusammen übten sie auch kurzfristig für das Schulfest im Herbst ein Konzert ein. (Die Idee hierfür kam von Crow er stellte die Performance, Texte und Kostüme zur Verfügung). Towa trug hier ein ganz besonders aufreizendes Kostüm, was ihr im Nachhinein peinlich zu sein schien. (Dennoch hat sie eine Aufnahme des Videos auf einem Datenspeicher und zeigt dieses sogar Rean Schwarzer. Geschichte Towa macht Rean schon gleich zu Beginn des Spiels zu ihrem "Assistenten", da dieser noch keine Clubaktivitäten hat - und so hilft er ihr Sonntags dann Auftrgäge zu erfüllen. Im späteren Spielverlauf, ist sie für das Sommerfest in Heimdallr eingeladen und tritt dort auch in Erscheinung, da sie durch ihre auffallend, überragend gute Arbeit in der Schule auch bei der Regierung imponierte, war sie dort sogar ein offizielles Mitglied. Als die Imperial Liberation Front dort einen Anschlag verübt, hilft sie gemeinsam mit Angelica die Menschen zu evakuieren. Im August nimmt sie als offizielles Mitglied an der West Zemurian Trade Conference teil, hier wäre sie auch fast Opfer eines Attentats der ILF geworden, doch dank der guten Arbeit der Klasse VII in Garrelia Fortress kann das schlimmste verhindert werden. Der eingeschleuste Terrorist Michael Gideon, kommt bei seingem ebenfalls gescheitertetn Plan Giliath Osborne zu töten ums Leben. Towa und alle anderen bleiben unversehrt. In den kommenden Schulwochen hilft Towa Rean eine Idee für das Festival zu bekommen. Sie zeigt ihm das Video mit dem Konzert vom Vorjahr (Das weil es so kurzfristig angemeldet wurde außer Konkurenz stand). Schließlich entscheidet sich Rean dank ihr auch für diese Idee. Als im September die Feldstudie für Klasse VII ansteht, ist sie wie auch Angelica und George bereits informiert, wie sie dorthin kommen würden und was Sara Valestein von ihnen auf dem Feld will. Zwei Tage später muss sie auf Grund ihrer vielen Arbeit George und Angelica absagen, die sich zusammen aufmachen um nach Roer zu fahren. Als der Kanzler seine Rede hält, hört sich auch Towa das ganze an und als schließlich sogar die Schule von den Panzer Soldats angegriffen wird, hält sie eine Durchsage um die noch in der Schule verbliebenen Schüler aufzufordern Ruhe zu bewahren. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Für ihr Alter sieht Towa noch sehr jung aus. Sie ist recht klein und schmal gebaut. Ihre braunen, langen Haare trägt sie mit einer blauen Schleife zu einem lockeren Perdeschwanz gebunden. Bekleidet ist sie mit der weiblichen Schuluniform für das Bürgertum um den Hals trägt sie eine Halsbinde. Ihre Augen sind grün. Sie trägt unter dem Rock eine schwarze Strumpfhose und braune Halbschuhe. Towa ist sehr ehrgzeizig und hart arbeitend. Man sieht sie stehts arbeiten und sich um die Sorgen anderer Schüler zu kümmern - man könnte fast sagen, sie ist ein Workaholic. Jedoch wirkt sie bei all dem Stress den sie sich macht alles andere als wirklich gestresst oder unglücklich - sie ist stets freundlich und motiviert - was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie ihre Arbeit sehr gerne macht. Zudem gelingt es ihr auch noch erstklassige Noten zu schreiben und ist vermutlich sogar bessrer als Emma Millstein aus Klasse VII Jahr 1. Bei den anderen Schülern ist Towa sehr beliebt und sogar der Adel zollt ihr Respekt. Selbst bei der Imperialen Regierung ist sie bekannt und wurde soagar eingeladen bei einer wichtigen Konferenz dabei zu sein (der West Zemurian Trade Conference). Towa ist sehr intelligent und zudem noch süß, fürsorglich und charmant, weshalb sie auch für ihren Charakter sehr beliebt ist. Trivia * Sie hat eine S-Craft, bei deren Anwendung sie den Rückstoß nicht halten kann und auf ihrem Gesäß landet * Sie ist in Trails of Cold Steel ein Cameo Charakter aus dem Spiel "Tokyo Xanadu" - dort tritt ein Mädchen Namens Towa Kokonoe auf und sieht ihr sehr ähnlich (dort ist sie im Charakter sehr ähnlich, nur dass sie eine Lehrerin ist) * Erst im zweiten Teil ist sie ein Spielbarer Charakter en:Towa Herschel Navigation en:Towa Herschel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Unterstützende Charaktere Kategorie:Bürgerlich Kategorie:Weiblich